


put me to work

by Sami_Leigh



Series: 4,846 cases [2]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Leigh/pseuds/Sami_Leigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It doesn’t take a profiler to realize that whoever’s doing this is an extremely skilled individual, and his stomach doesn’t actually roll until he thinks about how long they must’ve been doing this to get good at it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	put me to work

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of the sentence blocks on writeworld.

He likes a challenge, he really does.

But this, he thinks, might just be pushing him a little too hard. He’s had his fair share of serial killer cases over the years, and managed to do perfectly well getting through the double shifts and sometimes the extra amount of research that he needs in order to pin down the specifics to help Mac and the previous forensics teams before that.

This one, however, is completely different. The bodies have been coming in to his table far more often than he would like, the FBI want in and are sending their apparently elite team of profilers in sometime over the next 3 days, which has done nothing other than doubling the amount of pressure on Mac and the team upstairs. There’s no doubt in his mind that they’ll be down here as soon as they get off the plane from Quantico to interrogate him on his findings, which he would usually be fine with, if this case wasn’t turning out to be so goddamned _difficult_ for him. His stress levels have rocketed through the roof, and he’s lost count of the double shifts he’s pulled over the past month.

It doesn’t take a profiler to realize that whoever’s doing this is an extremely skilled individual, and his stomach doesn’t actually roll until he thinks about how long they must’ve been doing this to get good at it.

He sure as hell has got his work cut out for him this time.


End file.
